Falling For A Dominant
by Megg15
Summary: (Based on E L James's 'Fifty Shades of Grey) Bella is at the edge. Literally, the edge of the cliff's...ready to jump. "I can't let you die." The one sentence that changes everything. Will each other their past's ruin the special bond they have? Love, sex and learning. Things that they both need to control. Rated M for VERY mature sex scene's. Strong language.


**Hello everyone. So, recently I re-read the 'Fifty Shades of Grey' trio again, and realized I wanted to make my own version of the three fantastic books, using the two character's I love the most. Bella and Paul. Although this book is based on EL James's 'Fifty Shades of Grey' the story line, plot and personality's of the characters will not be exactly the same. **

**I hope you enjoy my story. **

**1 - Dominating Freak. **

**Bella's POV **

The waves crashed against the rocks as I stared down at the sea from above. Adrenaline pumping through my veins as I thought over everything. My mum, my ex-boyfriend, the start of my dad's new relationship, the moment I needed him the most.

I took a deep lungful of the salty air as I watched the sun set; setting on my time. This was it. This was what I had been waiting for in those months of silence I took. A storm. I had waited for this very storm. The one that made the sea as rough as it was. The one, that eventually would take my life.

I looked out of the sandy beach, remembering, running up the shore, hard, grinding pieces of sand rubbing in between my toes as I fled from the one man I trusted. Sam. My own Sam.

How we used to have many memory's bathing in the morning sun with my young hair-brained mother.

My mother was only sixteen when she finally gave birth to me. Sam, only two years older. Sam was not my father, oh no. I didn't have a clue who, or where my father was, but Sam was my mother's best friend. He took her in when her parent's had kicked her out after getting pregnant so young.

It was my sixteenth birthday that it all started. Mum got ill. She passed out, falling tot he floor, unconscious from the human world. She was rushed to hospital and shortly diagnosed with terminal cancer. Bone cancer. Sam promised my mother that he would look after me if anything were to happen to her. Two years later, just a few days before Christmas, my mother's condition worsened. Christmas Eve. That was the night. At exactly 11;54. She couldn't hold on. She held my hand as I wept, slowly slipping away from me.

Sam stayed true to his word. He looked after me. But no-one, not even the one person I trusted with my heart, could help me out of the hole I was so far into.

The sun dropped again slightly. Shadow falling around me, swamping me.

"I love you Sam." I whispered into the wailing wind. "I am coming for you Mother." My heart shuddered in my chest as I took one step nearer to the edge of the cliff's, my toe's sauntering off the soil.

One deep breath...

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" A sharp voice rumbled around me, bouncing off tree's, rocks, even the wind itself.

I spun around to see who was with me. A man stood there, his stance rigid, as he watched me. His posture was bent over a little, he was ready to jump after me if I thought about taking that vital step back.

"Go away." I spat at him. But I didn't want him to. A tug in my stomach awoke as I stood just a few meter's away from this mysterious man.

"You're going to jump, huh Swan?" Swan. How did he know me?

"Can't you just leave already. Don't you know when you aren't wanted?" Every muscle in my body screamed for me to run into his arms and feel safe. My eyes traveled up the man's tall structure.

His lean, bulky legs slimmed into cut off jean shorts. His thighs, although un-seeable through his baggy cutoffs, were perfectly sculpted, or so I guessed. A pelvis, that was a symmetrical triangle shape led upwards. He had a six pack at least, if not an eight pack. The stomach met two bugling pecks, a great neck with tree trunks for arms. His mouth was perfect, his upper lip slightly smaller than the bottom. He licked at them nervously once. He really was worried about me jumping.

My eyes snapped to his at the same time, his did to mine. The strangers breath hissed out of his slightly parted lips; eyes twinkling with many emotions, surprise, anger, lust.

I took a step back away from the intense stair. Only to be met by...nothing. My balance compromised as I toppled over the side of the cliff face.

A high pitch scream rang through the air as it parted around me.

My high pitched scream.

**Paul's POV **

Her eyes connected with mine. My world tilted, instead of my body, my soul, my mind, being held by gravity, it was her. She was keeping me securely on the ground.

Anger raged through me, the girl lost her mum. She was hurt and broken, and a boy like me...so fucked up...so many different shades of grey, could not fix her.

My eyes roamed hers as she stared at me. The intensity seemed to be to much for her.

I knew what was going to happen as she took a step back. I lunged forward with all my power as her scream rang clear and loud through the night's air.

Just as my hand brushed her milky white skin, her body fell away from my reach.

Without a second thought I pushed my self after my imprint. Facing the cold water as it parted around me.

I knew exactly where she was. The pull to save her was enough to tell me where she was. The sound of the sea stopped around me. Her scream rang in my ears along with my own heartbeat.

It takes two agonizing seconds before I feel her warm body. I wrap my arm around what ever part it is. Her waist? Swimming to the top is no effort at all, but doing it before she ran out of air...was another situation entirely.

Another few seconds passed and we broke through the surface of the water.

I swam frantically to shore.

_God, please let her be alright. _

My stomach clenched as I laid her on the sandy sure and checked her pulse... Faint, but it was there.

Her breathing scared me through, I started CPR quickly and efficiently, fear and need pulsing through my veins. I can't lose her, I've only just found her.

I blow hard and sharp wafts of air into her mouth.

Spluttering, water spills from her mouth, and her delicate eyes open. Life, they have life in them. Figures run towards us from down the beach. Sam and Jacob. They are a while off, and Bella could probably not see them yet. The wind rips around us, shielding me, as I shield her from the pouring rain.

Her big chocolate eyes focus on me. Surprise...and regret flood through the

"You saved me." She whispered, disappointment flooded through her tone.

"I can't let you die." I answered timidly. For once, in a very long while, I speak the truth to someone other that my pack brothers.

**Bella's POV **

"I can't let you die." The possibility that this man felt the same emotion as I did made my stomach do flips.

"You don't know me." His eyes snapped to mine and fear flooded through them.

"I know a lot more than you think." A threat rang through his words. Was that true? Two tall men ran down the beach towards us at full pelt. Sam and Jacob. My heart warmed a little. Sam. I smiled at his name.

"You are so beautiful when you smile." The stranger whispered in my ear lightly.

"What's your name?"

"Paul Lahote."

Sam was right next to us now, calling my name. His voice...it felt like home.

**In memory of my brother; Cassey Williams...****16th May 1992 - 5th May 2013. You will be missed thoroughly. **


End file.
